Ever After: A Glee Story
by Lorelai Sofia Petrova
Summary: Five years after Will Shuester leaves WMHS, Holly Holliday convinces Sue Sylvester to reinstate Glee Club. She Finds herself however as instructor of the club and the new school nurse. How will the former Substitute teacher fare? SYOC Closed.
1. Chapter 1

Five years after Will Shuester leaves WMHS, Holly Holliday convinces Sue Sylvester to reinstate Glee Club, and Finds herself as instructor of the club and the new school nurse. How will the former Substitute teacher fare? SYOC

Hi this will be my first Glee Fan Fiction. For the SYOC I would like fully developed character submissions. I will be accepting characters until November 1, 2014. I will be accepting 6 boys and 6 girls however I might include more if I am torn. I don't want characters related to the Glee cast. You may submit up to 2 characters, however only one will be in the glee club. I may also choose to include your other character in the story just not as a club member. On a last note have fun and go wild with your creations. Send through PM only please.

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Nicknames:

Age:

Year (No Seniors):

Birthday:

Personality:

History:

Family(Name, Age, Celebrity Look alike, Relationship to character, Career/grade, and personality):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Dreams:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Celebrity Look-Alike:

Celebrity Sing-Alike:

Clothing:

Audition Song:

Songs 7-12:

Story lines 3-5:

Anything Else:


	2. Labor Day and SYOC info

SYOC Info. I am still accepting characters and need at least four more boy submissions, though am still accepting both. November 1 is the due date, and you'll know if you made the cut by November 5

I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>Holly's POV<strong>

One thing about Sue Sylvester is that she is one tough cookie that just doesn't seem to crumble. I've been negotiating with her for weeks to no avail. Since today is Labor Day it's my last shot of getting anywhere with her. Failure is not an option.

"Well, if it isn't the substitute going for another round with the one and only Principal Sue Sylvester. What argument are you bringing to the table this time?" Sue asked. One thing about Sue that I will never understand is her need to address herself in the third person. It wasn't doing her any favors.

"Actually, I was wondering if the nursing position is still open," I said. I realize that if I'm going to get anywhere with this woman then the first step would be getting employed. This step has been one I've been dreading. I am a substitute. No long term commitments required. Do the job and move on, that has been my raison d'etre for more then ten years, but I have to do this, not so much for me but for my niece and nephew. Ever since Sue took over there has been an abundant lack of art programs, it's like alternate forms of expression have left the building. They had complained more then once. James subtle, Petra outright. On the other hand their parents were beyond pleased with the lack of arts programs.

"Nursing? What makes you qualified for nursing? Today the school yard is littered with hypochondriacs. I blame social networking for that one, all it does is spread one epidemic after another. Why, I imagine that if someone just so much as touch their own desk they would be afraid with what they may have contracted. Do you think you have the smarts to sniff them out and give them the heave ho out of your cubby of a station?"

I've heard rumors heard rumors of course, but this just confirmed for me that Sue really is a paranoid Drama Queen.

"With a smile on my face and a song in my heart." Sue's stare that came with that statement could melt ice.

"The problem I have is that if I hire you, you'll just find a way to restart Glee. Well, I'll tell you one thing, I'm not contributing a single dime to that club," says Sue.

"You won't have to," I say.

"Not a dime?"

"Not a penny." The truth is that if the Glee club goes ahead I have confirmed compensation from The Ohio Art Board.

"What makes you think you're qualified?" Sue asks

"I have two semesters worth of practical nursing under my belt," I say.

"Well, that's more then all the other sorry faces that have sullied the name of this office. I will never be asked to pay for it?"

"No."

"Alright you have the nursing position, but you're subbing for the staff here, at no additional wage," says Sue

"Done," I say

"Labor Day staff meeting in five," Sue says, then leaves. I follow after, for now mission accomplished.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

"Labor Day staff meeting in five," is the last thing I hear before taking my headphones off. It looks like Holly (aunt makes her feel old) has actually done it.

"What are you doing?" I jolt at the sound of Petra's voice. I turn around and notice she is wearing an ice blue renaissance gown, her long red hair only partially styled.

"What's with the renaissance getup?" I ask. At times like this it's best to stall the inevitable.

"It's actually medieval/dark ages. I'm doing one last LARP with some friends before school starts tomorrow. Now, what are you doing?"

"LARP? What are Mom and Dad going to say about that?" I say. Mom and Dad will probably be annoyed at best, disappointed at worst. At least I'm discreet with my less then academic activities. This year things will be harder, what with Glee and all.

"They're both working late tonight. Something about going head to head in a big case next week. I'll be long done by the time they get home. Now, James Steven Carver, what are you doing?" Ouch, full name. When she uses that tone it was impossible to distract her. I hate being the least powerful person in my home. With Mom and Dad always trying to dictate everything, and my twin sister always knowing my business, honestly she has enough dirt on me for Mom and Dad to ground me for life. At least with Mom and Dad I can lie, Petra not so much.

"I'm listening in on conversations, I have no business listening in on."

"Again? Who did you bug this time?" I could lie, I want to lie, but I can't.

"Holly."

"Holly? We haven't seen Holly for over a week. How has she not noticed? On another note, how is it still active? The last time I checked bugs aren't water proof."

"I made some refinements to the current model. My bugs are smaller and now water proof. Among other things," I say. If I keep it up, eventually I'll have visual feeds as well.

"Why do you insist on invading other peoples privacy? Especially Holly, she is our only relative I like. What are you going to do when you get caught?"

"Don't tell anyone," I say. This is the only way to get her off my case when stuff like my extracurricular activities comes between us. I already see her start to deflate.

"You Know I won't. I just worry about you, and for good reason," Petra says. One thing about my sister is, she is the only one who can ever make me feel guilty. Sometimes I wish I could lie to her, to reassure her that I'm normal.

"Do you want to know what's going on?" I ask.

"No, I don't want to know anything. If it's important she'll tell us. Anyways I better finish getting ready. Then I'm out of here, tokens won't be given out by themselves," Petra says. She then left.

I guess I better find the perfect audition song. I almost wish she did want to know. Chance favors the prepared mind and all that jazz.


End file.
